I'll let you pet my bird, Itachan
by PrincessDaisyFloral
Summary: Prussia tries to woo Italy with Gilbird. Will Germany let him?


For the kink meme, please forgive me if this looks rushed.

"Would you stand still for a minute Bruder? You can't go see Feliciano with a nest on your head" Germany yelled while he tried to pull Prussia's hair back with a brush, he had tried everything in his arsenal and it just wouldn't budge "Well if you weren't freakin' trying to pull my hair off my head, it would cooperate! Hey, why the hell do I have to look like you to see Italy? You've been slicking your hair back everytime you're with him and see if he returned your feelings that Valentine's Day!" Germany glared at his older brother, he whacked him in the head with the brush and stormed off to his room, Prussia yelled at him "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY AWESOME HEAD WITH THAT B...ER, NOTHING THAT DIDN'T HURT AT ALL!" He fumbled with his hair, leaving it like always, he unbuttoned his suit jacket, he really didn't know why stuck-up Ludwig always had to button him up completely, it was pointless and uncomfortable. He glanced at his watch, he was running late by 5 minutes. He perched Gilbird on top of his head, he rushed down to the living room picking up the ring with the tomato shaped diamond Ludwig had given him to try to give to Feliciano. "He'd better take this ring...but what am I saying? My super awesome master plan will work and Bruder will have to fork over his life savings!" he laughed as he sped out of the garage in his expensive Ferrari car to go pick up Feliciano.

* * *

"I really don't know how you accepted a date with that Potato bastard's brother...he won't do you good either" Romano ranted as he chopped tomatoes in dices at the kitchen. "Ve...Gil will let me touch his bird! Isn't that great nii-chan?" Romano rolled his eyes as he threw the diced tomatoes in the blender, the way he said it was innocent, but in his mind, Romano pictured France telling Feliciano which bird to pet, he pushed the thought out of his mind blushing furiously. He almost jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. Feliciano happily skipped to the door to receive Prussia. Wiping his hands clean on his apron, Romano followed Feliciano to the door.  
"Hey Ita-chan! I'm here finally! I hope you..." he was cut short by Feliciano's squeal "You brought Gilbird! Ve! this is grande!" Romano and Gilbert sighed at the same time, Feliciano reached up trying to touch the bird's head but Gilbert stepped back "None of that Ita-chan! You'll come to a date with me first!" Romano's eyes rolled again as Feliciano squealed happily again "A date? Will this be fun? You'll take me somewhere with good food, right?" Gilbert grinned at the italian's enthusiasm "Of course! I'll take you to the awesomest place! You get in the car." Feliciano didn't need to be told twice, he rushed in the car at top speed, before Gilbert could turn back he was stopped by Romano "You'd better bring him back as a virgin you jackass, or I swear you'll know what's good!" Gilbert waved him off as he went back to the car, as he kicked it in, Feliciano turned to wave good-bye to his brother, Romano waved back and watched them go.

When they got to the italian restaurant Ludwig had taken Feliciano that infamous valentine's day, Feliciano tried to touch Gilbird again to no avail, as soon as they got settled and served their food, Gilbert took his time to watch Ita-chan eat, he was so cute he thought, the way he would roll up the pasta noodles in his fork and eat them, and the way he'd suck them in if they were too long. Gilbert barely touched his food and let Feliciano eat it too. "So, Ita-chan, what are your likes?" he asked, reaching slowly for Feliciano's hand, Feliciano smiled as he let Gilbert grab his hand "Ve...I like Doitsu and his brother, they're both nice to me...Ve...also, I like wine and pasta and pizza...and gelato! I love gelato...and cute girls...and that bird up there on Doitsu's brother Gilbert's head ve" Gilbert was shocked when he heard "cute girls" he blinked and pulled Feliciano's hand closer "You said...cute girls?" Feliciano smiled "Ve of course! Doitsu and Gilbert are fine too...they're good with me...I love them" the italian smiled goofily, Prussia let out a sigh of relief, he was about to offer Feliciano the ring when the waiter put the bill in front of him "The bill, sir" the waiter uttered, Gilbert looked at him and gave him his credit card, he signed the bill and dismissed the waiter, but before the waiter left, he stared at Feliciano, then at Gilbert. Feliciano looked up at the waiter "Eh...Uh-oh...Gilbert...let's go...ve..." the waiter made a face and quicky left, Gilbert stared at him then turned back to see Feliciano "What's wrong Ita-chan?" Feliciano just shook his head "Let's go...ve...please..." Gilbert nodded "Alright then...where would you like to go?" Feliciano smiled again "Ve, let's go to the park!" Gilbert grinned at him "Awesome! Let's go to the park then!" a different waiter came back to return the credit card with a weird look on his face. Gilbert quickly stood up and left with Feliciano, he left his car at a public parking lot and let with Feliciano to the park.

* * *

Feliciano happily skipped around, looking at the sun bathed grass and the sprinkling fountains. Gilbert led him to a bench facing a fountain with two cherubs pouring water from vases under the shade of a tree, when they sat down, Feliciano laid down, placing his head on Gilbert's lap and looking up at his face "Ve...Gilbert is handsome like his brother Ludwig" Gilbert smiled at the italian, "Do you like me Ita-chan?" Feliciano smiled "Of course ve! Gilbert is so nice to me!" Gilbert smiled as he looked around, they were completely alone at this isolated side of the park, there were lots of trees around, it was very quiet and only the sound of the fountain and the birds disturbed the silence.

"Say Ita-chan...how much do you like me?" Feliciano sat up and sidled closer to Gilbert "Very much ve...it's easier to speak with Gilbert than it is with Doitsu" Gilbert pulled an arm around Feliciano "Bruder and I are pretty different. But we both like you Ita-chan." His face approached Feliciano's slowly, seeking his lips, before he could make contact, Feliciano turned to see the fountain, noticing the birds "Look Gilbert, there are cute birds there! I wonder if they'll let me pet them!" He tried to get up but Gilbert pull him back "why go there when you can pet my bird?" Feliciano's eyes opened with happiness "Really?" Gilbert nodded "But...before...you have to show the awesome me how much you like me" Feliciano blushed and turned back to the fountain "Ve...that's pretty difficult...what can I do to show you, ve?" Gilbert grinned as he whispered in Feliciano's ear, Feliciano turned to face him "What?" Gilbert smiled at him reassuringly "I'll let you pet my bird if you do it Ita-chan!" Feliciano kept looking at him "I...I can't...Ludwig scolded me for trying that once..." Gilbert pulled him closer, his lips on Feliciano's ear "But you know Bruder...he must have wanted it badly...but he's so prim...you can show me your love today Ita-chan...you like me, I like you...besides, you can pet Gilbird afterwards"

Feliciano pounced Gilbert to the grass, and filled his face with kisses, Gilbert could barely kiss Feliciano back, his hands trailing all over Feliciano's body, their tongues meeting each other as their hands slid over places they shouldn't be. The things were getting hotter as Feliciano and Glbert had both lost their shirts, when they were interrupted by the least expected person.  
"GILBERT!HOW DARE YOU?" It was Ludwig completely red faced who was walking toward the two scared lovers "AND AT THE SAME SPOT I TOOK HIM ONCE!" Ludwig roared as he walked closer Feliciano blushed as he looked up at Ludwig "D...Doitsu!" Ludwig stared at him "AND YOU FELICIANO!I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I PUT UP WITH YOU FOR YEARS, TOOK YOU TO DINNERS AND PARTIES AND ALL THAT AND ALL I GOT WAS A KISS AND YOU TRY TO...TO...TO DO IT IN YOUR FIRST DATE WITH HIM!" his yells had scared all the birds away.

Gilbert tried to calm him down "Bruder why are you here?" Ludwig fixated his angry eyes on him "You forgot the roses for him, I saw your car at the very same parking lot I used when I brought him here! Knowing Italy, you'd take him here!" Feliciano finally got up and approached Ludwig "Doitsu...ve...ve...don't get so angry...it's not good for you...ve...don't get angry at Gilbert...please...ve all I wanted was to touch his bird" Ludwig glared at him "YOU, TO MY CAR NOW!" Feliciano didn't need to be told twice, he ran out of the park.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert "How could you...seduce him so he could get to touch Gilbird..." Gilbert stared at him "He likes me more than he likes you West..." Ludwig narrowed his eyes "I've been with him more time than you...how do you know?" Gilbert snickered "Because he told me hah!" Ludwig turned his back to him "How could you try to get him without me? You've got to share you know..." Gilbert's sly smile faded "What?" Ludwig smiled and started to walk away "Tonight, Feliciano will be for the two of us"

* * *

That night, Feliciano called Romano to tell him he'd sleep at Ludwig's. Before bed time, he was left in Ludwig's room with Gilbird, while the two brothers discussed their strategy.

LAME ENDING IS LAME...Oh Germany, you had to stop them in time.  
ReCaptcha: year showmen...eh...it could be the Vargas brothers or the Beillschmidts**  
**


End file.
